


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 07 Close To You

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [7]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 李子维/黄雨萱
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 1





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 07 Close To You

_“诶，对了，你妈前天问我们什么时候去看阿嬷。”_

_“可能……你上周跟她吵架她还没有原谅你。”_

_“还不是跟你一样，这么爱森气。”_

谁也未曾想到，5月末的台北会迎来一波强劲的冷空气。

尽管莫俊杰已经穿上了薄薄的毛线外套，开车北上的途中，还是被微开车窗缝里钻进的凉风引得打了好几个喷嚏。

到达景北女中时，黄雨萱小小的身影已经等在门口。

她在校服衬衫外披了件暗粉色的连帽休闲外套，手里拎着一个大红色纸袋。

马尾和刘海被风吹得上下舞动。

上车后，女孩随意地拨了拨头发，笑着向从台南一路开来的好心司机说了一连串感谢。

几天前，莫俊杰打电话问她要不要一起给李子维过生日，正愁如何给男友制造生日惊喜的小女生仿佛遇到天降救兵，立即满口答应。

虽然和李子维交往了近半年，但两人见面的次数屈指可数。

共度跨年夜后，李子维如他自己所说的那样，往返台南台北两地奔波了一个多月。随后，又飞到加拿大待了两个月处理签证等诸如此类的杂事。直到4月末，他才终于回到台北，正式开启崭新的事业和生活。

铅笔与纸张摩擦发出沙沙的声响。雨中灵动的背影再一次跃然纸上。

楼梯上的脚步声逐渐清晰。

李子维停下笔，直起身体。想克制住笑意，但嘴角仍不自觉地慢慢上扬。

黄雨萱昨晚打电话时有意无意地套他话，想知道这个最近忙到都快睡在工作室的男朋友是否明天依旧延续加班状态。

准寿星一下子就猜到她想干嘛，装模做样地答道：“当然加班啦，工作室刚起步超忙的欸！可能又要不知道几点才能吃晚餐了。”

小女生顺着他可怜兮兮的语气表示关心。轻快上扬的语调不经意地就泄露出她自以为藏好的小窃喜。

如若理智占领上风，李子维会劝阻试图翘掉晚自习来帮他过生日的高中生女友待在学校好好念书。

可是很想她。很想见她。想在生日这天满心欢喜地接收由她送出的“现身惊喜”。

私心纵容。只此一次，下不为例。

但是，此刻传入耳中的超级走调版生日歌却是莫俊杰的声音。

荡漾的笑容瞬间停滞。速写本被迅速合上。

看着眼前这张熟悉却非期待中的脸，寿星重新挂上的表情掺杂着三分之二的开心和三分之一的无奈。

他长叹一口气，重重地靠向椅背，“都几岁了，还玩这招，无不无聊啊？”

“几岁都要过生日！李子维，生日快乐！”好友笑眯眯地递上一个点着蜡烛的迷你蛋糕。

烛光清晰地映照出李子维左脸的OK绷。

“欸，你怎么了啊？”

急忙推开一只想要触碰的手。“诶……不要碰不要碰……监工弄到的，很痛。”

现在不是讨论这种的时候。李子维不死心地转头朝楼梯口看了两眼，不满地翘了下嘴，“就你一个人哦？”

莫俊杰跟着看了看楼梯方向，笑着说：“上面还有快一百多个人，要帮你叫他们下来吗？”

寿星被逗乐，“最好是有一百个人啦！”顺手拍了一下说着屁话的好友的腿。

“你知道我从台南开车上来，要多久吗？你还这样！赶快许愿啦！蜡烛都要熄了。”

“许愿类，蛋糕这么小，比去年还小，有没有诚意啊！这你昨天吃剩的吧！”犹记得去年生日，莫俊杰用视频远程拍给他一个不知从哪弄来的奶油小蛋糕，今年竟然缩水成了更小的纸杯蛋糕。寿星忍不住吐槽。

“你好啰嗦哦，赶快许愿啦！”

“许就许！”李子维双手交叉。

“第一个愿望，我希望最近接到的案子都可以顺顺利利地完成，然后工作室慢慢进入轨道。”

“第二个愿望。”

“第二个愿望听好咯！”

莫俊杰闻言站直了身体。

“希望莫奶奶的冰店生意兴隆，然后莫奶奶身体健康，长命百岁。”

“一定的。”好友愉快地打了个响指。“那第三个愿望。”

“我的第三个愿望……”

确认李子维闭上了眼睛，莫俊杰蹑手蹑脚地关闭了工作室的灯。

黑暗中，轻巧的脚步声响起。

李子维倏地睁开双眼，急忙转身。

只见黄雨萱端着生日蛋糕，唱着生日歌缓缓走来。

荧荧烛光将少女的脸庞映得愈发娇俏迷人。她的声音带着一点沙哑和几分稚气，歌里的甜味胜过撒了双份糖粉的白糖粿。

“生日快乐，子维哥。”

看在生日份上特供的称呼，还是让黄雨萱不好意思地低了低头。

李子维情不自禁地凝视面前这个笑脸盈盈又略带羞涩的小女生。

尽管已经料到她会出现，可是当她真的如此真实地站在自己面前，内心瞬间涌起的酥麻感就像小猫的爪子在心间慢慢地挠。

惊喜。愉悦。更多的竟是感动。

黄雨萱，我从未想过自己会如此幸运。

有你出现在我的世界。有你成为我的恋人。而在我如此想念你的此时此刻，你就站在我的面前，与我情意相通。

第三个愿望许给你——我最珍贵的礼物。

甜蜜的气氛在两人的相视而笑中不断加深。

这时，一阵饥饿的咕噜声打破了室内浪漫的安静。

莫俊杰双手举成投降状，一脸尴尬地从暗处走出。“不好意思两位，可我真的很饿。” 

热闹的晚间时分，三人顶着阵阵妖风步行前往寿星推荐的锅烧意面店。

李子维的设计工作室位于大学城附近。年轻人多的地方，吃喝玩乐一应俱全。

骤降的气温丝毫没能阻挡大家出门觅食寻乐的热情，不太宽敞的美食街上熙熙攘攘的全是学生模样的身影。

黄雨萱被风吹得缩成一团，李子维自然地伸出手臂搂住了她的肩膀。

深藏小巷的面店人气超夯。

在排队等位的时间里，莫俊杰被寿星差遣去隔壁买奶茶，黄雨萱一边对着金属门框整理头发，一边跟坐在塑料凳上的李子维有一搭没一搭地说着话。

“欸，李子维，你们工作室名字谁取的啊？”想到下楼梯时看到的由桃粉色灯管勾勒出的“Think Big”字样，黄雨萱随口问道。

“就我和天仁哥组工作室的时候随便想的啊。”李子维打开莫俊杰递来的奶茶，咬着珍珠解释：“他说我们两个每人想个单词拼一拼，不错的话就当作工作室名字。他想了个‘think’，我想了个‘big’，所以就叫‘Think Big’啦。是不是很赞！”

黄雨萱和莫俊杰同时陷入无语。

“李子维你确定你在加拿大待了很多年？小学生哦！”

“为什么你第一反应会是‘big’？”

某位还在专心倒醋时，另外两人已经被香味馋得不行，迫不及待地开动了。

看到他们上扬的眉毛和瞪大的双眼，李子维得意洋洋地嘴角上翘。

“真的好好吃！”黄雨萱惊呼。

身为地道台南人的莫俊杰也承认，这家锅烧意面的汤底鲜美浓郁，面条爽滑筋道，口味确实相当出色。

极品食客李子维给两人的小铝锅里各扔了一小条炸猪排。“把这个泡十秒，咬下那一瞬间汤汁在口中爆裂的满满幸福感会让你们哭着感谢我。”

语气虽然臭屁，内容却句句属实。

后来的日子里，李子维如此般孜孜不倦地与黄雨萱分享着细心发掘的美味和专属于他的独创搭配。

大学时期的黄雨萱，几乎和他吃遍了大学城周边所有的餐厅和小摊，也因此重了整整十斤。

“一起吃饭吧”不再是一句普通的邀约，更像是两人之间饱含默契的情话。

不论是一碗热气腾腾的汤面，还是一盘令人惊艳的刺身，在茫茫人海中邂逅的人们，能够面对面坐下，聊着日常，盘勺交错，看似平凡共进的每一餐，实则如此难能可贵。

车子照例在第三个路口右拐后缓缓停下。

莫俊杰说要去便利店买东西，有意留黄雨萱和李子维独处。

大红色纸袋出现在寿星眼前。“哝，礼物。”

随着悉悉索索拆包装的声音，李子维从纸盒中掏出一个深蓝色的马克杯。

“杯子？”意味深长的笑容浮现，“你知道送杯子代表什么意思吗？”

“不知道。”黄雨萱答得干脆，脸却一下子热起来。

“那这句话什么意思？”修长的手指指着杯身上一行金色的不是英文的外文句子。

白色路灯映在李子维的双眸中，神奇地幻化成为亮闪闪的星星。

“不知道。”这次是真的不知道。

“不会是‘你是猪’吧？”李子维说着，把杯子仔细包好放到后座。

“对，你是猪！不要就还我啦！”

气呼呼转身想去收回礼物的黄雨萱被李子维顺势一把抱住。

“谁说我不要的！”

怀里的清甜气息让人着迷，语气不自觉地就充满了宠溺：“我很喜欢。”

抱了好一会儿，两人才不舍地分开。

李子维告诉女友，接下来一周要去台中跟一个项目。

黄雨萱小心翼翼地碰了碰他脸上的OK绷，女友架势十足地下达命令：“不许再受伤！每天都要汇报情况！”

“好。”温顺的大狗狗乖乖点头。“等会还打电话吗？”

“睡前传条晚安简讯吧。”回去还有一大堆作业等着翘课的高中女生。

李子维又缓慢地点点头：“我今晚不加班了，等一下应该会和莫俊杰一起喝一杯。”

“嗯。”黄雨萱用食指勾住车门把手，“那我走啦！”

学校钟楼传出八点整的敲钟声。

半打开的门让风肆意地灌进车内。

一个轻轻的吻突然落在李子维的右脸颊上。

伴随着快速逃跑的身影，车里飘进了一句差点被风吹散的“生日快乐”。

32幢的顶楼公寓灯光明亮。

几个空酒罐随意地散落于餐桌。

“李子维你能不能不要一直对着我浪笑？”莫俊杰实在受不了眼前这个从他拎着一打啤酒和小食返回车内就看到的表情。

“干嘛啦，开心不行哦？”笑意根本无法隐藏。

莫俊杰也笑起来，扬起酒罐，“这么喜欢？”

“嗯。”伸手干杯，“超级喜欢。”

“不管是她的个性，还是她说话的方式，她看我的眼神，还有她对着我笑的表情，最重要的是，她待在我身边的感觉，所有的一切，都让我觉得，好喜欢。”

李子维向来直接，在从小长大的玩伴面前，更是一脸陶醉地将心情和盘托出。

莫俊杰以一种“你已经完了”的神情朝他摇摇头。

“你也快熬出头啦！陈韵如快回来了吧？”

笑容加深。“还有两个月。”

李子维朝对方扔了一颗花生，“说我浪笑嘞！你也不照照镜子看谁笑得这么花痴吼！”

打闹了一番，莫俊杰弯起眉眼再次举杯：“李子维，生日快乐！欢迎回来！”

铁罐相碰，发出清脆的声响。

有些感谢无需多言。只要举起时间酿的甜，再干一杯。

李子维匆匆赶到时，比赛已经进入下半场。

景北女篮暂时以53比50领先。

穿着红色运动背心的黄雨萱在场上意气风发。

灵活的跑动，机敏的抢断，帅气的投篮，还有自信开朗的笑容，无一不让场边的李子维心鼓擂动。 

在队友的良好配合下，黄雨萱频频出手命中，一度将比分差距拉大到10分。

“雨萱也太厉害了吧！”同来助威的谢芝齐和其女友不禁感叹。

“那当然啦！”也不看看这是谁的女朋友，李子维心想。

但对手的实力也不容小觑，一直奋力反扑。最后关头甚至连中三球，将分差迫近至1分。

眼看比赛即将结束，黄雨萱浑身上下都散发出爆棚的胜负欲。

可是倒数25秒时，黄雨萱被判防守犯规，对方获得两次罚球机会。

小女生捋了捋散乱的头发，神情严肃地走到三分线外。

“黄雨萱！输了你要请我吃锅！烧！意！面！”李子维突然拢着嘴巴朝场上大叫，“还要请我喝！奶！茶！”

黄雨萱“噗哧”一下笑出来，目光投向观众堆里年纪最大却最幼稚的这位：“想得美欸”。

对方一罚未中。

比赛陷入白热化，所有人屏息以待。

二罚依旧未中。

观众开始躁动，主场优势在此刻充分显现，“景北必胜”的加油声此起彼伏。

景北的一名队员迅速抢下篮板，球被直接传给站在底角的黄雨萱。

一记在三分线上毫不犹豫的跳投，篮球划出一道优美的弧线，稳稳地落入篮筐。

比赛结束。

六月的傍晚，暑气丝毫未减。

满头大汗的黄雨萱好不容易才从层层包围的人群中脱身。李子维正和谢芝齐他们站在球场边一边聊天一边等她。

“黄雨萱，很赞哦！有本帅哥当年的风采！”帅哥本人转开瓶盖把水递给她。

清清凉凉的液体沿着喉管直通而下，黄雨萱终于有点从之前的亢奋里缓过来，可以正常与人对话。于是，她开口说的第一句便是：“大帅哥，可我从来没看过你打篮球欸。”

为了弥补黄雨萱没见过凤南高中男篮校队扛把子球场风采的遗憾，李子维径直在场地上捡了个篮球。

他朝女友皎洁一笑，臭屁地预警：“看好咯！不要被本帅哥迷倒了！”

只见他缓缓运球至刚才黄雨萱最后投球的位置，急停，后仰跳投。动作一气呵成。

一道弧线划过，一个完美的空心球。

路人顿时发出“好帅啊”的赞叹。旁边球场还有人吹起了口哨。

李子维转身向女友粲然一笑。

黄雨萱弯起眼睛仰头喝了一口水。

夕阳正一点点地把天空染成紫红色。

不愧是我男朋友，她心想。

周六晚间的32咖啡馆满是年轻的身影。有聚在一起讨论期末小组作业的大学生，有依偎在一起窃窃私语的情侣，也有像李子维这般时不时就来转转的常客。

文磊叔特别嘱咐厨房做了一个豪华版披萨给黄雨萱庆功。

正当众人开心聚餐时，黄雨萱接到了发烧在家的昆布打来的电话。

“黄雨萱出事了！你快上学校BBS！”

景北女中BBS并非学校独立创建的校园论坛，而是设立在“台北学生联合论坛”下的一个版块。

联合论坛对外开放，在台北高中生群体中颇受欢迎。

但景北女中的版块人气不算太旺，基本也就在运动会、艺术节等时段热闹一把。

然而也有人长期混迹于此，昆布就是其中一员。用她的话说，这是学校八卦最好的发掘地。

黄雨萱向服务生阿楠借了电脑。

打开论坛后，按照昆布的提示，以游客身份点开了一个标题为“这个是我们学校的女生吗？”的帖子。

HbUiAtNcGh：这个是我们学校的女生吗？深夜外出私会男友？还是说……

意味深长的省略号后，配上了一些偷拍的照片。

前几张照片中，留着齐肩短发的女生背着书包，手提塑料袋，在微暗的天色中走入一幢居民楼。

接下来的照片里，昏暗的光线显示已经入夜。一个男人和她一同从居民楼上走下来，两人并排前行，边走边说着话。

在一张黑到都快看不清内容的照片里，中间勉强有灯光照亮的区域，两个小小的人影靠在了一起。

照片主角自然就是黄雨萱和李子维。

发帖时间显示为2008年4月。

当年仅有的两条评论无非在吐槽“脸都看不清”和“这么暗，楼主你在拍鬼片哦”。发帖人对此并没有再跟帖回应。

直到今年5月27日，也就是李子维生日的后一天，发帖人又在评论里追更了两张照片。

HbUiAtNcGh：我又看见他们了！！！竟然还搞在一起！！！这次拍到了清晰的脸！求鉴定

第一张照片是在锅烧意面店内，黄雨萱举着一筷面条，开心地和坐在对面的李子维交谈。一旁的莫俊杰正巧被李子维挡住。

另一张则摄于美食街上，李子维正搂着缩成一团的黄雨萱。

帖子在一片关于期末考和韩国男团台湾见面会的刷屏中再度石沉大海。

但半小时前，有人挖出这幢旧楼，在评论区贴了黄雨萱下午打篮球的照片，并发问：“楼主照片里的是不是这个女生？”

于是，越来越多的人加入讨论，这个一年多前的帖子甚至被顶到了论坛首页的热门推荐。

黄雨萱握着鼠标不断下滑。

帖子浏览数已超三千。现有的六十多条评论仍在不断增加。讨论的内容也越来越离谱不堪。

“楼主的省略号=援助交际。对吗？[偷笑]”

“脸好正！不知道一晚上要多少钱？[色][色]”

“楼上的你们都别想了，没看到这个帖子的时间跨度吗？人家早就被包养了啦！”

“二班的？[惊讶]经常跟她在一起的胖妹不会也是干这行的吧？[吐][吐][吐]”

……

李子维和黄雨萱同时骂了一句脏话。

网络世界总是如此容易地就迎来一场狂欢。

隔着屏幕的人肆意传递着汹涌的恶意。

或许他们过于年轻，以至于想象不到自己随便捏造的揣测会造成什么后果。又或许，他们只是单纯地想向一个素不相识的女孩发泄人性中最原始的恶。

黄雨萱气到快喷火，但一时间又有些茫然无措，于是在桌子下悄悄握住了李子维的手。

此时的李子维面部紧绷，神情严肃。是她从未见过的样子。

但在双手触碰的那一瞬间，他的表情缓和下来。

他的手指缓缓滑向黄雨萱的指间，握手的姿势变成了十指紧扣。

温暖坚定的力量让她冷静下来。

这个发帖人明显就是冲着自己而来。

尽管起因仿佛只是一个陌生校友的好奇提问，但从关注的时间线和语句中强烈的误导性可以得出，发帖者绝对是认识她的人。

甚至李子维还发现，连发帖人的昵称，都在暗示“黄雨萱是贱人”。

黄雨萱和同学关系一直不错，自认也没得罪过什么人。

几个人讨论了一番，决定先截图保存网页并下载帖子里的照片原图以固定证据。

闻讯赶来的文磊叔在看过照片后，提出了一个关键突破口：“你们看，2009年的这组照片明显是用手机拍的。而2008年的照片虽然比较模糊，但是从构图、景深、焦距这些方面看，应该是个有些摄影经验的人用专业相机拍的。摄影师通常会在原片属性里标注自己的名字或代号，说不定能因此找到发帖人。”

李子维急忙打开了一张照片的详情信息，作者一栏里赫然写着：Chuang Haoyang。

“妆好痒？装好样？庄浩洋？”黄雨萱尝试拼读。

谢芝齐的女友忽然开口：“我好像认识一个很会拍照人的叫庄浩洋！”她做出稍等的手势，立即致电上周刚被甩的室友，要到了庄浩洋的手机号。

李子维照着号码打过去，一个没睡醒的男声接通了电话。

几分钟后，他眼神复杂地对黄雨萱说出四个字：“是杜齐闵。”

据庄浩洋所说，一年前，隔壁班的杜齐闵找到他，付费让他偷拍一组女朋友出轨的证据。没想到，他去李子维家蹲点的那天，恰巧碰上昆布缺席补习，于是他成功地拍了照，交了差，拿了钱，两人再无联系。

黄雨萱没有过多地纠结曾经识人不善，反倒后悔分手时没多甩烂人几个耳光。

这时昆布来电告诉她，已经联系上了版主凛月，帖子被设为不可对外公开。如果之后有需要，可以由管理员在后台调出相关内容帮忙佐证。

谢过好友后，黄雨萱又依照李子维的建议，主动给父母和班主任打了电话，提前解释清楚事情的来龙去脉。只不过对于她和李子维的关系，被改编成了拜把子的干兄妹。

虽然说谎翘课的处分肯定逃不掉，但谈恋爱的处分还是能免则免。这一刻，黄雨萱竟有些庆幸李子维跟自己差了11岁，因为这让兄妹比情侣听起来更令人信服。

白色路灯照着车内一对相拥的男女。

“没想到你还真的成了‘子维哥’。”黄雨萱把头埋在李子维的颈窝，声音闷闷的。

李子维本想矫情地说“对不起，没能保护好你，让你受到伤害”，但转念一想，罪魁祸首是烂肚脐，自己干嘛要恶心吧啦地跟黄雨萱道歉。

随即，将言语化成一个轻浅的吻印在女友的额头上。

第二天一早去政教处报到的通知已由班主任传达给黄雨萱，她的父母也会从高雄赶来。

“明天真的不用我到场？”

“不用。我怕你来我会穿帮，让他们看出我们在谈恋爱。”

李子维哑然失笑：“黄雨萱你就这么喜欢我吼？”

小女生捶了一下他的肩膀，“屁嘞！我是怕你演技太差影响我发挥！子维哥！”

接起电话后，是一整片的沉默。

李子维先开口：“还好吗？”

“我爸妈跟你说了吧？”鼻音很重，语气低落。

黄雨萱没有回答问题，但李子维知道答案。

就在刚才，他接到了她父母的电话。 

纵然他们瞒过了学校，可是依旧骗不过至亲的眼睛。

黄雨萱的酷劲绝对是遗传。

雨萱妈妈一上来就点破了他们的情侣关系。她声明，自己和雨萱爸爸并非不让女儿谈恋爱，前提是必须以学业为重。

由杜齐闵挑起的网络事件他们已决绝地交由警方处理，可是舆论发酵的后续，他们不得不替女儿考虑。

“为了避免二次伤害，我们决定让她转学回高雄。”雨萱妈妈声音平静但态度坚定，“我们看得出雨萱很喜欢你，所以希望你可以帮忙安抚她。”

“你什么时候放暑假？”

难以接受转学事实的黄雨萱被李子维突如其来的提问弄得一头雾水，“下个月5号左右吧，干嘛？”

“等你放假，我们去约会吧！”

**BGM：Close To You——莫文蔚**

**专辑《[i]》**


End file.
